Horoskope und Liebe, passt das?
by MrsFraye
Summary: Eigentlich war heute ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag für Midorima. Wie gesagt wollte doch nur sein heutiges Lucky Item kaufen,doch dann landet er mit Kuroko zusammen auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt... OS-Shot MidoKuro angedeutet


**Midorima's POV**

„...kommen wir nun zum Sternzeichen Krebs" lies Oha-Asa verkünden. Shintarō spannte sich unwillkürlich lehnte er sich in der Couch vor." Wenn Deine Stimmung heute ein bisschen durchhängt, solltest Du Dich nicht Deinem Schicksal ergeben. Steuere dagegen, indem Du für Zerstreuung und Abwechslung sorgst. Gehe unter Menschen, lass Dich auf neue Kontakte und interessante Gespräche ein, und profitiere von den Impulsen. Sei aber nicht zu dominant oder rechthaberisch." Shintarō runzelte die sollte er den bitte für Abwechslung sorgen?Und was meinte sie mit rechthaberisch? Wenn er recht hatte dann beharrte er natürlich darauf, wieso sollte er also auf sein Recht verzichten?Aber wenn Oha-Asa das sagte würde er sich natürlich danach richten, auch wenn ihm der Gedanke an neuen Kontakten eher missfiel. Oha-Asa setzte erneut zu reden an und das Wunderkind schenkte ihr wieder seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. „ Die Verträglichkeit mit Steinbock liegt heute bei 5%, bei Wassermann 65%, Fische 8%, Widder 0 % „ Shintarō nickte zustimmend. Er würde zusehen das er sich heute von Widdern fern hielt. Was ihn jedoch überraschte war, das die Verträglichkeit mit dem Sternzeichen Wassermann, die ihm für heute vorhergesagt ürlich schob sich das Bild seines Ehemaligen Teamkollegen vor sein Inneres Auge. Er hatte noch leichte Zweifel wegen der Verträglichkeit, immerhin vertrugen sich die Blutgruppen A und B nicht besonders."...und nun kommen wir zum letzten Verträglichkeit mit dem Schützen beträgt heute 10%. Das heutige Lucky Item ist eine chinesische Lampion Laterne." Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über Shintarō's Gesicht. Er schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher erhob er sich und ging hinüber zu der Kommode und zog einen Erste Hilfe Kasten aus der ersten begann er sich die Finger zu beäugte er sein Werk nickte aber dann doch, als er es für angemessen verstaute er den Kasten wieder und griff stattdessen nach seinem tippte er drauf herum, bis er Takao's Nummer gefunden wählte die Nummer des Power Forward's und legte das Handy an sein Ohr an. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er die vertraute Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte. „Oi Shin-chan. Welch Überraschung! Was kann ich für dich tun?" Der Grünhaarige verzog genervt das konnte obwohl er den anderen nicht sah mit Hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen, das dieser mal wieder am Grinsen war. Leider war dies ein Dauerzustand bei seinem Teamkollegen."Fahr mich zum Antiquitä muss mir das Lucky Item für Heute kaufen" sagte er schlicht und betrachtete seine Fingernägel."Autsch Shin-chan das tat Begrüßung?" Wie er diesen Spitznamen doch hasste, doch er hatte es schon lange aufgegeben Takao zu verbessern und ihm zu sagen das er ihn nicht so nennen brachte er nur ein gereiztes „Takao!" heraus und lief in den Flur."Ja schon bin gleich da" Und damit legte der Schwarzhaarige auf. Shintarō zog sich seine Jacke über und wickelte sich einen Schal um den Blick aus dem Fenster bestätigte ihn nur in seinem üfend schob er die Hände in die Taschen und tastete nach seinem _Portemonnaie, während er sein Handy in die andere Jackentasche steckte__.Als er es fand nickte er nur Zufrieden und warf einen Kurzen Blick auf den Spiegel der neben der Garderobe angebracht war und fixierte das Post-it welches seine Mutter vor 2 Tagen dort ran geklebt hatte. Er musste den Text nicht lesen um zu wissen was drauf stand. _

_„ Dein Vater und ich sind für 5 Tage geschäftlich unterwegs._

_Ich habe dir Geld auf deinen Nachtisch findest du im Vorratsschrank_

_Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und deine Ehemaligen Teamkollegen aus Teiko einzuladen._

_Sie kommen nächstes Wochenende zum habt lange nichts mehr miteinander unternommen._

_Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse Shin-chan._

_In Liebe Mama"_

_Immer wenn er daran dachte konnte er nur Schmunzelnd den Kopf schü hatte zwar keine Lust mit den anderen der Generation zu Essen, aber er konnte seiner Mutter nicht böse meinte es ja immerhin nur wenn er der Meinung war, es würde völlig ausreichen wenn sie in Oha-Asa's Vorhersagungen vertrauen hä hatte das ja schließlich auch und seine Trefferquote im Basketball lag bei 100%.Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Tür ging auf die Tür zu und öffnete stand Takao mit seinem Grünhaarige verließ das Haus und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. „ Du bist spät dran" meinte er nur und ließ die Begrüßungsfloskeln weg. Takao schmollte kurz und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor dem Kö diese Haltung aber fast sofort wieder auf, als er Shintarō's genervten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Der Grünschopf setzte sich hinten in den Anhänger. Takao seufzte ergeben und schwang sich auf das Fahrrad und begann in die Pedalen zu treten. Durch die Dicke Schneedecke kamen sie nur relativ langsam voran._

_Als sie den üblichen Antiquitätenladen erreicht hatten sackte Takao schwer schnaufend über den Lenker zusammen."Du solltest an deiner Kondition arbeiten" war das einzige was Shintarō mit einem abschätzendem Blick von sich gab, ehe er aus dem Anhänger stieg."Du hättest mich ja auch ablösen können" motze der Schwarzhaarige."Mach dich nicht lächerlich Takao" sagte der Brillenträger ruhig und schob eben diese seinen Nasenrücken hoch. Takao tat so als hätte er es überhört."Tut mir leid Shin-chan,aber ich muss jetzt weiter, Tschüüüüs" Shintarō hob nur die Hand zum Abschied und wand sich dann dem Antiquitätenladen zu. Als er ihn betrat fühlte er sich schon gleich viel ßerisch schloss er die Augen und lauschte der Stille, die ihn immer empfing .Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete merkte er wie sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breitmachte. Musternd schlenderte er durch die Reihen, bis er fand, was er griff nach der Rotem Lampion Laterne und fühlte sich schon gleich viel Sicherer. Shintarō merkte förmlich, das das Glück nun mit ihm war._

_Während er die Laterne Bezahlte warf er einen flüchtigen Blick nach draußen. Es hatte begonnen zu schneien. Die Flocken rieselten auf die Erde und überzog jedes Gebäude, jede Laterne und Jeden Baum mit einer dicken Film aus Schnee. Das Wunderkind wand den Blick ab und lies ihn wieder zur Theke wandern. In einem kleinen Korb befand sich eine Ansammlung von Feuerzeugen. Er griff nach einem und legte es zu dem Lampion. Die ältere Dame nickte ihm Freundlich zu."Bis morgen Shintarō" meinte sie und schenkte ihm ein Lä nickte ihr zu und griff nach dem Lampion und dem Feuerzeug. Das Feuerzeug ließ er in seine Jackentasche gleiten und verließ mit dem Lampion in der Hand das Geschäft. _

_Inzwischen hatte sich der Schnee in einem wahren Schneesturm schien es kälter geworden zu ürlich zog er die Jacke enger an seinen Körper. Prüfend ließ er den Blick über die Straße wandern. Hier in der nähe müsste ein Restaurant sein. Er beeilte sich möglichst schnell anzukommen da es so aussah als würde der Sturm stärker wenn er nun sein Lucky Item hatte, so wollte er sein Glück doch nicht herausfordern. _

_Als er das Restaurant betrat und ihn die mollige Wärme umgab konnte er sich ein erleichtertes seufzen gerade so verkneifen. Zufrieden eine Bleibe für den Moment des draußen wütenden Sturm gefunden zu haben ließ er sich an einem scheinbar leeren Tisch als er sich gesetzt hatte spürte er sein Handy in der Jackentasche seufzend beförderte er es ans Tageslicht und schaute nach wer jetzt schon wieder etwas von ihm Shintarō sein Display entsperrte sprang ihm die Nachricht von 3 Nachrichten in Abwesenheit war von seinem Trainer, der ihm nur mitteilen wollte das sich die Zeit der nächsten Trainingseinheit etwas nach hinten verschoben hatte und die anderen zwei Nachrichten waren von Kise. Nun konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und seufzte. Was wollte der Trottel denn wieder von ihm? Shintarō überflog die erste SMS von dem blonden Model und war sich sicher das er sich den Blick in die Zweite sparen sah keinen Grund darin dem Blonden DARAUF zu antworten._

_Er blickte auf und erschrak, als auf einmal Kuroko vor ihm saß und an einem seiner Vanille Shakes schlürfte. Beinahe wäre ihm das Handy aus der Hand gefallen."Kuroko! Wie lange bist du schon hier?" fragte er in einer Mischung aus entsetzten und Empörung. Konnte der andere nicht mal auf sich aufmerksam machen anstatt immer dann, wenn man nicht mit ihm rechnete unerwartet aufzutauchen? Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Hallo" sagte der Blauhaarige tonlos, ehe er fortfuhr„Ich war vor dir hier Midorima-kun, du hast dich zu mir an den Tisch gesetzt" war Kurkos monotone Antwort. / Er wird seinen Ruf als Phantom, wirklich gerecht/ dachte er sich und schob seine Brille wieder resigniertes seufzen kam ihm über die Lippen. Shintarō bestellte sich einen Eiskaffe und beobachtete das Phantom vor herrschte lange Stille bis Kuroko sie unverhofft durchbrach. „ Was macht Midorima-kun eigentlich hier?" Shintarō rührte in seinem Kaffee herum, während er dem anderen Spieler antwortete. „ Ich habe mir eben das Lucky Item für den heutigen Tag gekauft, als es zu stürmen begonnen hat" Kuroko schaute ihn nur unverwandt an und warf dann aber einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Lampion der neben dem Brillenträger auf dem Tisch stand. „Verstehe" war alles was er sagte._

_Nach einer Weile in der sie kein Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten und beide mit ihren Getränken fertig waren ,erhob sich Shintarō. Kuroko tat es ihm gleich und so verließen sie gemeinsam das Restaurant. Inzwischen hatte auch der Sturm schneite zwar immer noch, aber im Vergleich zu vorher war das hatten zwar nicht darüber gerade, aber es war klar das sie jetzt den Rest des Tages miteinander verbringen würden. Auch wenn es meist nicht so aussah kamen die beiden besser klar, als auf den Ersten Blick zu erwarten. Sie zählten eben beide eher zu dem rationalen Typ Mensch, außerdem hatte Oha-Asa Shintarō empfohlen etwas unter Menschen zu gehen und mit anderen zu unternehmen. Und da war ihm der Phantomspieler um einiges lieber als beispielsweise Kise oder Murasakibara._

_Schweigend stapften sie zusammen die eingeschneite Straße entlang. Shintarō warf einen kurzen blick auf die Uhr. Langsam begann es zu dämmern, dabei war es höchstens 17 Uhr. Als der Shooting Guard die Bunten Lichter sah, auf die sie Zusteuerten wurde ihm wieder bewusste das Zurzeit ja der Weihnachtsmarkt in der Stadt hatte gehört, das dieser sehr schön sein war er aber noch nicht da gewesen._

_Er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf den kleineren. Erstauen spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wieder als er den anderen leicht lächeln während ihrer Mittelschulzeit hatte er den anderen selten wirklich lächeln sehen und wenn dann nur in der Anwesenheit von Aomine. Der Gedanke daran das er quasi nur in Aomine's Gegenwart gelächelt hatte missfiel ihm, aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund._

_Als sie den Weihnachtsmarkt erreicht hatten, konnte er aber verstehen wieso selbst Kuroko lächelte._

_Diese Atmosphäre war Geruch von Glühwein, Maronen und gebrannten Mandeln der in der Luft lag war betörend und ließ einen in Erinnerungen war gut besucht.Überall sah er Leute aller Kinder die ihre Eltern aufgeregt an der Hand von einem Stand zum nächsten zogen, alte Ehepaare,Jugendliche die mit ihren Freunden zusammen über den Weihnachtsmarkt beobachtete er das Spektakel bis ihm wieder einfiel das sie ja nicht nur zum gucken gekommen drehte sich zu Kuroko um. Nunja zu der Stelle wo der bis eben noch gewesen war, denn der Blauhaarige war weg. Frustriert stöhnte er auf, musste man Kuroko denn wirklich an die Hand nehmen um ihn nicht zu verlieren? Gerade bei der Ansammlung von Menschen ging das Phantom noch schneller als es sowieso der Fall war verloren."Kuroko!?Kuroko!?Wo bist du? Du kannst doch nicht immer verschwinden!" rief er verärgert. „ Ich bin hier wurde von der Menge zu einem der Stände gedrängt." sagte er Monoton und griff in eine Tüte mit Maronen, die Shintarō bis dato nicht aufgefallen war und begann sie zu pellen und sich in den Mund zu werfen. Mit entgleißten Gesichtszügen schaute der Grünschopf auf die Tüte aus der es zu dampfen das sein ernst?Doch wie der kleinere so vor ihm stand mit durch der Kälte erröteten Wangen und einem bedrücktem Gesichtsausdruck konnte er ihm einfach nicht böse ging nicht. Er seufzte und griff mit der Hand, die nicht den Lampion hielt nach der Hand des Kleineren."Schon nur auf das du mir nicht mehr abhanden kommst" nuschelte er und mied direkten Augenkontakt mit Kuroko."Wieso hält Midorima-kun meine Hand?" fragte eben dieser Unverblümt."Damit du Trottel nicht verloren gehst" sagte er ungewohnt sanft und schaute den anderen wieder ins er sich das nur ein oder war das zarte Rot auf Kuroko's Wangen einer dunkleren Farbnuance gewichen?Er schüttelte nur den Kopf um den Gedanken los zu werden, was ihm einen irritieren Blick von Kuroko einbrachte."Was ist?" fragte der Blauhaarige."Nix" sagte Shintarō lächelnd und stapfte mit dem Kleineren an der Hand neben den Ständen entlang._

_Auf einmal schob sich Kuroko's Tüte in sein schaute er seinen ehemaligen Teamkollegen an."Midorima-kun darf sich gerne auch welche nehmen" sagte Kuroko nur.Zögernd griff er hinein und zog eine Maron heraus. Die Esskastanie schmeckte wirklich gut."Danke" sagte er leise. Kuroko antwortete nicht sondern drückte nur kurz die Hand des Größ erreichten einen einen Stand mit blieben sie davor stehen und zogen jeweils ein trotz seines Lucky Items zog Shintarō nur eine Nite. Er konnte Oha-Asa ihm wohl nicht helfen."Ich habe Gewonnen" stellte Kuroko aber nicht unbedingt ü Wunder. Shintarō erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an dem Abend als sie alle, die Gesamte Generation der Wunder zusammen Eis essen waren und auf Kuroko's Eisstiel groß gewonnen drauf stand. Er hatte den Stiel Momoi geschenkt gehabt, die den Eisstiel aber nicht einlösen wollte, weil sie ihn von Kuroko geschenkt bekommen so hatte niemand den Preis üher hatten sie alle viel auch außerhalb des Basketballs wenn Shintarō das nur unter Höllen Qualen zugeben würde vermisste er die Zeit mit den anderen wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er ein kleines Kind neben sich quängeln hörte, da es wie er auch eine Nite gezogen beobachtete die Szene ebenfalls schweigend, streckte dann aber plötzlich den Arm aus und reichte dem kleinen Jungen sein hörte der Kleine zu weinen auf und drehte sich erschrocken hatte Kuroko so wie die meisten Menschen nicht bemerkt. Als er jedoch sah das es das Gewinnerlos war strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht und bedankte sich bei ihm ehe er los rannte um sich den Preis abzuholen._

_Die Szene ließ Shintarō lä wandten sich ab und gingen zu einem Hauptpreis war ein riesengroßer blauer Teddybär. Sie stellten sich an und sahen wie die meisten vor ihnen versagten und im Höchstfall einen der kleineren Preise gewannen. Shintarō war sich sicher das er in der lange war den Hauptpreis zu er plötzlich merkte,das die Hand von Kuroko fehlte war er schon kurz davor gewesen wieder nach ihm zu da schob sich die Kleine Hand des anderen wieder in seine."Wo warst du?" fragte er mit den Nerven fast am das ständige Auftauchen und Verschwinden von Kuroko konnte wirklich anstrengend sein. Kuroko's Blick wanderte zu einem der Mülleimer."Ich hab die Leere Tüte mir Leid, das Midorima-kun sich meinetwegen sorgen gemacht hat"Betreten blickte er zu Boden."Sag mir das nächste mal wenn du verschwindest wenigstens Bescheid" sagte Shintarō und klang ziemlich ausgelaugt."Wenn Midorima-kun sich so große sorgen um mich macht, dann werde ich das natürlich tun"_

_Shintarō nickte und drückte Kuroko seinen Lampion in die Hand und griff nach einem der Bä stellte sich in die richtige Position und warf als würde es sich um einen seiner üblichen 3-Punktewürfe ürlich traf er und so kam es das er am Ende stolzer Besitzer des Teddybären war. „ Und was machst du nun mit dem Teddybären?" Der Shooting Guard schaute ihn verständnislos an." Behalten natürlich. Immerhin könnte der Bär das Lucky Item von morgen sein" sagte Shintarō, als sei es Offensichtlich. Kuroko nahm das so kannte Shintarō's Eigenheiten bereits aus deren gemeinsamen Schulzeit. Stattdessen drückte er dem Grünhaarigen den Lampion in die Hand. Der Größere von beiden drückte im Gegenzug Kuroko den Bären in die Hand."Ich kann nicht den Lampion, deine Hand und den Bören nehmen" war nur seine Begründung."Was würdest du gerne Machen?" setzte er dann nach. Kuroko sah aus als würde er ü Blick wanderte über die Stände bis er an dem Riesenrad hängen blieb. Shintarō folgte seinem Blick und schmunzelte. Der kleinere musste ihm erst gar keine Antwort geben, das Leuchten in seinen Augen sagte alles."Dann fahren wir jetzt eben mit dem Riesenrad" sagte der Shooting Guard und lief zu dem Leuchtenden mussten zwar eine Weile anstehen, aber der Glückliche Gesichtsausdruck Kuroko's war es sie an der Reihe waren kaufte Shintarō zwei Eintrittskarten und stieg gefolgt von dem Blauhaarigen in die Gondel. _

_Es hatte sich wirklich Ausblick war konnten den Gesamten Weihnachtsmarkt überblicken und da es inzwischen nicht mehr schneite konnte man den klaren Sternenhimmel erkennen. Obwohl es hier drinnen nicht nötig war hielt er Kuroko's Hand weiter mit seiner Umschlossen und der Phantomspieler lies es geschehen. Shintarō fragte sich was wohl gerade in Kuroko's Kopf vor sich ging und irgendwie wollte er wissen wie weit er gehen konnte. Er wusste nicht woher dieser Impuls kam aber aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund tat er es verschränkte seine Finger mit die des Kleineren. Kuroko zog die Hand nicht weg, was Shintarō einerseits wunderte aber andererseits war er auch unglaublich froh darüber. Sie schwiegen, aber es war okay, denn es war ein einvernehmliches Schweigen._

_Langsam näherten sie sich wieder dem die Beiden währen am liebsten drinnen geblieben, was aber nicht ging. Sie beschlossen also den Weihnachtsmarkt zu verlassen. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr hatte er erschrocken festgestellt das es bereits 22 Uhr in Hand stapften sie durch den hatten beschlossen als erstes das Haus des Grünhaarigen anzusteuern. Immerhin wohnte dieser näher dran als zündete er die Kerze in dem Lampion an._

_Vor der Haustür angekommen lies er die Hand des anderen los und wand sich zu ihm. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er als Verabschiedung sagen sollte, doch Kuroko nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab indem er ihn in die Arme schloss. Shintarō hätte gelogen, wenn er gesagt hätte, dass es ihm nicht erwiderte die Umarmung zögernd und nahm den Geruch des kleineren in sich auf. Shintarō konnte sich gerade so ein wohliges seufzen hätte das den bitte ausgesehen?Irgendwo hatte er ja auch noch seinen Stolz. Als sie sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit voneinander lösten kramte Shintarō in seiner Jackentasche nach seinen Hausschlü fand er sie kramte aggressiver doch waren er sie etwa Zuhause vergessen? Wie konnte das sein? Oha-Asa hatte ihn nicht vor einer solchen Komplikation hatte er das bloß nicht mitbekommen? Er war schon so sehr mit seinen Gedanken abgedriftet, das er das etwas schüchtern klingende „ Danke für den Schönen Abend Shintarō" fast überhört hätte. Überrascht weiteten sich seine er ihn gerade bei seinen Vornamen genannt? Es war zwar eigentlich nichts besonderes, aber er hatte noch nie gehört, wie Kuroko Jemanden bei seinen Vornamen Aomine und die beiden waren die besten Freunde gewesen. Doch als Kuroko fragte wieso er denn nicht reinginge, immerhin sei es ja ziemlich kalt draußen. Wurde er wieder auf sein Problem aufmerksam gemacht." Ich finde meine Schlüssel nicht" sagte er verärgert. Doch Kuroko sah nicht das Problem an der ganzen Sache. „ Und wieso klingelst du dann nicht einfach?" Eine berechtigte Frage."Meine Eltern sind nicht da. Sie sind noch für zwei Tage geschäftlich unterwegs" Kuroko sah aus als würde er überlegen." Wenn du möchtest kannst du solange bei mir Eltern werden denke ich nichts Dagegen haben" Shintarō wäre beinahe der Mund aufgeklappt." Bist du sicher das es ihnen keine Umstände macht?" fragte er zur Sicherheit nochmal nach. Kuroko nickte bloß und griff wieder nach der Hand des Grünschopfes."Ganz sicher" sagte er lächelnd und animierte den größeren mit einem leichten Kopfnicken in Richtung Straße zum gehen. Shintarō gab auf und folgte dem Kleineren. 'Oha-Asa hatte recht sollte er sich wirklich auf andere Menschen einlassen' dachte er still bei sich während er mit Kuroko die Straße Entlang lief._


End file.
